Changing
by cecil13
Summary: Willow drops of her daughter to live with her father for awhile. Oz learns to become a father.WON'T BE UPDATED FOR AWHILE! 3 WEEKS, MAYBE MORE!
1. Chapter 1

Trinity PROLOGUE 

I remember the day it happened. I was three and mom had had enough of me. She wanted to go back to her Wicca ways, and Uncle Giles wasn't into taking care of a child. So she was going to drop me off with dad, and I was going to live there for a while. She said she would come back, and she did, when I was 16.

We flew on a plane to New York, and then drove all the way to L.A where dad lived. I had no idea who my dad was or why mom was so mad at him, but mom told me that he was nice and I would like him. I trusted her, and I was sure that I would like dad too. When we got there, she told me to stay in the car. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, and I knew it was true when I heard angry voices inside. I decided that no one wanted me, so I took off. I didn't get very far though before mom came out.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she ran over.

"Nobody wants me," I said through sniffles. "I'm gonna go away."

She smiled, and then said, "That's not it. Mommy just wants some alone time. And you get to hang out with your dad. He'll teach you how to play your guitar."

"He will?" I had gotten a guitar for Christmas when I was two, and I had always wanted to learn.

"Why don't you go inside? I'll bring your clothes in, okay?"

"Alright." I nodded and then went inside the building. It wasn't as big as the house we had in England, but I thought it was pretty cool. I saw a man standing against the wall, his arms crossed. "Are you my daddy?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah." He said, staring at me.

"I'm Trinity. Mommy said that I'm going to live with you, and that's you teach me how to play guitar. Will you? I want to be a super guitar player someday." I smiled.

"Well, Trin. Here's your stuff. I'll come back for you, okay?" she bent down and gave me a hug and then she stood up. She went over to my father and looked at him. "Take care of her." Then she headed out the door. I didn't see her again for 13 years.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

There is one more thing I have to tell before I get on with my story. I'm a werewolf, and have been for quite awhile now. It happened when I was 4. I had been living with dad for a year, and we had gotten along pretty well for me being dropped off there. I listened to him pretty well, but a 4-year-old's curiosity can override any command. It happened one night when the moon was full. I had no knowledge of werewolves, and for that reason I thought dad just wanted to be alone during full moon. I decided that he needn't be so lonely, so I came up with this idea to go into the basement that night.

What I saw scared me out of my wits, and I stood completely still, thinking whatever it was that got my dad wouldn't get me. My plan didn't work so well. It charged at me, at nipped my heel before I got up the stairs and closed the door. I went to the bathroom and got out a band-aid. It wasn't bleeding a lot but mom had always taught me to make sure the infection gets out. I took care of it and then went back to my room. I cuddled with the bear that Uncle Giles got me and then curled up on my bed. I was scared because I thought that that thing had killed daddy, and it would come for me next. I didn't sleep for a minute that night. Instead I sat up and talked to teddy bear about going back with mommy, since daddy wasn't around anymore.

But to my surprise, daddy wasn't dead. He was perfectly fine when he came to wake me up, or at least that's what he planned to do. When he found me I was laying down, but still awake. When I saw him, I would have lunged at him and gave him a hug if I had the energy to.

He looked a bit out of it, and I thought maybe the monster hold him hostage.

"Did the monster go away?" I asked timidly.

He seemed to be running thoughts through his head, and then one clicked. "Are you okay?" he asked nervously, as if it was his fault.

"It didn't hurt me. It bit me a little bit but I'm okay. What's the matter?" he had suddenly looked devastated. "Is it gonna get me now? Should I run away?" Just then the phone rang. "I'll get it." Excitedly I jumped off the bed and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked in the most serious voice.

"Who is this?" asked a voice. It was British, like Uncle Giles.

"Are you like Uncle Giles? Cause he's British and you sound British and I bet you want to talk to daddy. He's acting weird right now so…" He came into the room at that exact time.

"Yeah? Spike. Yeah. Sure. Actually, I have a daughter and someone needs to watch her. Yeah, Willow dropped her off here a year ago. Could you watch her while I…Okay. I'll bring her over. No, she's a good girl. Okay. Bye." Daddy looked at me after he hung up the phone. "You're going to go stay with a friend for a little while. But I promise I'll be back in a little bit. Do you want to take anything with you?"

"Nope." I smiled and headed out to the van. I got in and sat down, ready to go, but I was going to make daddy promise he was going to come back. He came out soon and got in.

"Is your friend British like Uncle Giles? Do you know Uncle Giles? I like Uncle Giles. He's nice. He lets me read the big books. It's fun. Does the place where your friends at have big books?" I continued to ask questions and talk until he turned on the radio. Then I got quiet. We eventually arrived at the building. It was big, and I was a little bit scared then, but as soon as I got inside I fell in love with it. Mainly because I saw a man carrying lots of big books, but also because there were all kinds of people.

"Come on, Trin." He pushed me gently to the elevator, and once we were inside pushed a button. "Who's Angel?" I asked, reading the button that said Angel's floor.

"He's the boss. Your going to stay with a friend of mine called Spike, alright?" we stepped out of the elevator and nodded at a man with peroxide hair. "This is Spike."

"Hi Spike. I'm Trinity. Do you have a big book?" I asked, bored.

"She takes after her mother. Don't worry. I'll look after her. She can't be that bad. Can you, bit?" he said.

"I'm not bit. I'm Trinity. You can call me Trin, if you want though. I don't like bit. It's not fun to be bit. Not fun at all. There was this monster last night and he.."

"That's enough, Trinity. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"You promise you'll come back? You're not leaving like mommy, right?" I stared at him with puppy eyes.

"No, I'm coming back. Just a few hours, okay?"

"I guess. Bye bye daddy!" I waved as he left.

"What do you want to do?" Spike asked.

"Who's Angel?" I asked, curiously. We were bound to have fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this is the most I've updated in a long time. Incredibly lame, I know. Thanks to the reviewers! Here we go…

Chapter 2

**1 year later**

I was at Wolfram and Hart again. Dad had decided to go on a vacation for himself, and I thought it was a good idea. I was ready for a week of fun with Spike.

He had quickly become my best friend, and we would play lots of games. My favorite was tea party, but I didn't make Spike be a girl. I would say he was the King and I was the Princess and we were having a tea party because the darling princess wanted to. At first they were normal tea parties, but then I asked Mr. Wesley to teach me Latin, and then I would make my room into a parlor, with furniture and everything. Spike always told me that we didn't need the parlor. I said we did, because it's what Mommy would have done.

During that week, I also hung out with Fred a lot. Fred's really cool. She's a scientist, but not the sci-fi nerd scientist that Andrew would be. She took me out for tacos and we even went shopping together.

One day, after Fred and I had returned from tacos, there was something going on at the office. I was told to go to my room, because whatever it was was important. I went without protest, and decided I would practice the guitar. Daddy had taught me a few fingerings, and I could even play a little guitar solo. He was very happy about my potential to become a great guitarist. I sat there in my room, playing my guitar, when this lady appears out of nowhere. She looked like she was a night-light, because she was glowing. If she was a night-light, she was a confused one.

"You lost?" I asked, putting my guitar down. "I can help you, but I'm not supposed to come out of this room. Angel said is I came out I would be in big trouble. Spike said he wouldn't let him get me though. Do you know Spike? He's cool. He plays tea party with me, but you can't tell anyone." I said, quickly.

"Angel. Where's Angel?" she said frantically.

"In his office. He's the boss. Daddy says that he's really annoying sometimes. Do you know my Daddy? He taught me to play a song. Want to hear it?" I went over and grabbed my guitar, then I began to play my solo. She stared at me as if she recognized something in me.

"Who's you're Daddy? Is he in a band?" she asked, sitting down.

"His name is Oz. Mommy dropped me off when I was this many." I held out three fingers. "She wanted to go on a super-long vacation. I think she just wanted to get away from me. Her name's Willow. What's your name?" I said, nodding my head.

"I'm Cordelia. So Angel's here? And what is here?" she asked.

"Here is here. If you want specifics it's a really big building called Wolfram and Hart. Wesley's here, and he taught me to read Latin. I can make lots of different spells. Are you going to see Angel? Could you take me with you? I'm bored." I stood up, and brushed my hair behind my back. It was long and red, just like my mommy's.

"Sure. I'd be glad to. So are you a…?" she paused as if wanting to say something but not sure.

"A little wolf? Yep. I'm daddy's little wolf. I'm good too! I never bite anything and I stay asleep during the whole entire thing. Daddy says that's really good of me. We go out for ice cream if I'm good. It's yummy too. Let's go. We can go bother Angel. Spike says he's a poof. I don't know if Angel's a poof or not. Daddy said he isn't but Spike just doesn't like him."

"You are your mothers daughter. How about we are quiet for a little bit? Have a daddy moment, we could say." I don't think Cordelia liked the fact that I talked too much. She hadn't had much kid experience.

When we walked in to Angel's lobby, Harmony was at the desk, bored. "Hey Trin! Aren't you supposed to be in your room?"

"Well, yes, but Cordelia is taking me for a walk. I was bored. Do you know Cordelia? I've only known her for about 5 minutes. She's nice. She knew my daddy, like you! Isn't that cool? Well, we have to see Angel, cause Cordy wants too. Bye Harm!" Then I skipped towards the door, but Cordelia didn't follow.

"Harmony! What are you doing here?" she said, smiling.

"Well, living out in L.A got boring, so Lorne came and asked me if I wanted the job, and I was like, yeah, of course. So, here I am. Angel's letting me off in an hour. I have Trinity watch. So, how are you? How'd you get here?"

"I don't know how I got here, but I'm here. I thought I'd talk to Angel about it, you know? Can we go in?" she asked, her whole entire face smiling.

"Well, I wasn't supposed to let anyone in, but he might want to talk to you. Trinity, want to help me be a secretary?" she said, turning to me.

"I guess. I want to help them though. They're doing something. I can smell it." I said.

"Well, we have stuff to do Trin. Want to go get some coffee?" she smiled.

"Yeah, I'll go with you." I really didn't like Harmony. I found her to be annoying and preppy, and she seemed as if she could betray Wolfram and Hart any second. It turned out I was right, only it was a few years ahead before she did.

Please review! Suggestions welcome…


End file.
